In recent years, MEMS devices are used in various fields such as a printer head and a mirror device of a projector. In the development of the MEMS devices, for example, creation of a trial device by using a semiconductor manufacturing technique has been widely popularized.
For the MEMS device, it is important to provide a desirable device property that is finally completed. This device property depends on the fabricated device structure.
As a technique for accurately forming the device structure of this type, a technique is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-209626 (Patent Document 1)), the technique, for example, acquiring a plurality of images of the trial device while changing an angle of the image, measuring a three-dimensional shape of the trial device, and changing process data of the device based on difference data obtained by comparing the three-dimensional shape and CAD data of design in a dimension.
As another technique for forming the device structure, a technique is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H07-302826 (Patent Document 2)), the technique measuring a device gate length that is two-dimensional information, calculating a property from a result of the measurement, and feeding back a result of the calculation to a next step.